


Iceburg VS Pell VS Kid (TROUBLE IN THE MAKEUP SECTION)

by Petchay17



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petchay17/pseuds/Petchay17
Summary: 3 Competitors1 Purple lipstickWho shall have it?Who shall lose?





	

‘Okama Fab!’ a fashion store owned by the Okama Queen Ivankov and the Revolutionary Inazuma. Okama Fab! Has thousands of satisfied customers every day. This fashion store has everything fashionable. From makeup to fur coats.   
Okama Fab! Is the best place for fashion hungry people, mermen, and even giants.

 

“Sir Crocodile. Which one do you like best?” Daz Bones held two fur coats. One is leopard patterned, the other is Dalmatian patterned.  
“Err..” Crocodile sweatdropped; So hard to choose..

 

“FFUFFUFFUFFU~ I wonder which one would look best..~” Doflamingo looked at the many shades on the rack.   
“How about this one, Joker?” Baby5 held a hello kitty shaped shades to Doflamingo’s face.   
“Nah~” Doflamingo shooed it away.  
“Oh I know~” Doflamingo squealed at the most interesting shades he saw. “This bread shades will be wonderful~!”

“FUCK YOU!!” Law screeched in a distance. 

 

“Mmmmfufufu~ Inazauma, are the new cosmetics released now, hm?” Ivankov asked his business partner and friend.   
“Yes Ivankov. The new Avon cosmetics are out. Our sales are rising already.” Inazuma replied and took a sip from his wine.

*ding**ding*  
Sir Inazuma, there’s a fight between two warlords in the shades section.  
I repeat.  
There’s a fight between two warlords in the shades section.  
*ding**ding*

Inazuma sighed. Another fight? ‘I hope nothing goes wrong in the makeup isle.’

Pell walked in the makeup section. A shopping basket at hand, he eyed the many cosmetics on sale. It sure is a nice day to go shopping. He so happens to have ran out of his favorite purple lipstick. Lucky for him, Princess Vivi was kind enough to allow him to go here. He’s so grateful to serve under her.  
“Oh..?” He eyed the newest eyeliner ‘emoliner’.  
“Such odd taste.”

Iceburg hummed as he rummaged at various vests at the clothes rack.   
“This one looks great and it’s my size.” He pulled out a dark purple colored vest.  
He took out a list from his pocket and crossed out ‘new vest’.  
Iceburg won’t admit it. He loves to shop. He found it embarrassing since he is the boss of many ‘manly’ men in Galley-La Company.   
Thank goodness he doesn’t recognize anybody here.   
He looked down at his list. “Next is ‘new purple lipstick’. Hmm..where is the makeup section.”

“Fucking strawhat just had to turn my lipstick into fucking crayon.” Eustass Kid mumbled. He glared at the many customers and clerks that dare look at him.  
Jeez, he just wanted to kill them all, but he can’t.  
He doesn’t have his lipstick on.  
He can’t be himself without it.  
When the strawhats came in his base along with the other supernovas to party, everything went crazy after hours of drinking. He doesn’t remember much what happened to the other supernovas after the party yet he doesn’t care, but he can’t help but be mad when he entered his cabin after the party and saw strawhat Luffy laid down on his bed coloring his blueprints with his favorite purple lipstick!  
“Where is the fucking makeup section!?”

“Oh! There it is!” Pell said as he finally found what he have been looking for. At the middle of the lipstick isle stood the last Avon Purple Lipstick.  
He was about to take it-  
“HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!” A gruff voice yelled at a distance.   
Pell paused then saw a clothing rack of dresses about to land at him!  
He quickly and swiftly dodged it. All of his senses alert. “Who threw that?”  
Customers and clerks began to scream and run away, not wanting to get into the middle of the upcoming chaos.  
Eustass Kidd appeared, levitating metal hangers above him. “That lipstick is mine!”  
Pell knows better not to solve this through battle but he has no choice, this man looks like the kind who doesn’t back down by words alone.  
Pell turned into an eagle and went on his fighting stance. “Never!”  
The two then charged to battle.  
Iceberg was almost there to the makeup section. With his pet mouse on his shoulder, he took his time eyeing the merchandise they pass by.

*BOOM*

“What’s going on!?” Iceberg exclaimed as he grabbed hold of the nearest table to balance himself as the ground shook.  
Civilians ran passed him, screaming as they ran away from the makeup section.  
Curious of what’s going on, he headed straight to the scene. Maybe he can call the marines after that.

Pell dodged and deflected the hangers, racks, blots, swords (*somewhere* Zoro, Tashigi and Hawkeyes: WTF!? MY SWORD/S!!), coins, and many other metal based materials Kidd repelled against him.  
He flew and kicked Kidd at his side. Kidd crashed into the foundation racks, various shades of powder smacked on to his face, chest, hair, and clothes.   
Kidd growled, getting more angry and irritated.   
Using his devil fruit power, metal materials began to gather and morph into a giant hand latched on to his arm. With one swift move, he knocked down Pell from the air and then on to the hard tiled floor. 

Iceberg finally made it to where the commotion is.  
He saw a huge eagle wearing clothes fighting a muscular red haired man who has metal floating around him.  
It’s an odd sight indeed.  
Something got his attention.  
At the middle of the now almost destroyed makeup merchandises, one purple lipstick stood perfectly still.  
“That’s the item I’m looking for!”  
He sneaked past the two brawling men or man and eagle. He took the purple lipstick from its stand and examined it. “Good. It’s still in good condition.”  
“Hey.” Two voices called.  
He turned around and saw the red haired man and the eagle look at him with predatory eyes.  
“Uh oh…”

Inazuma, all scratched and battered, laid back on his chair in his office.  
That fight with Doflamingo and Crocodile was CRAZY. Those two are chaotic beyond compare.  
He dusted off sand from his sleeves and took a sip from his wine. “I feel sand in my pants.”

*Ding**Ding*  
Sir Inazuma! There’s a fight between the Captain of the Kidd Pirates, A huge talking eagle, and a man that screams like a lady in the makeup section! HELP!  
*Ding**Ding*  
“…shit.”

Iceberg tried to crawl away from the two mad men. Bruises and cuts covered his body. He has no chance against these two monsters!  
“Oh Enel, somebody help me!”

\---somewhere far away---  
Enel all relaxed without a care in the world heard Iceberg’s plea.  
“lol nope” he laughed and took a bite from his apple.  
\---back to the F-ed up section---

Pell and Kidd kept on fighting and beating up the poor Iceberg.  
Unbeknownst to them, the lipstick they are fighting over was rolling away.  
The lipstick rolled passed the rubble and stopped when it bumped to someone’s shoe.  
“Hmmm?” Kumadori looked down and saw the purple lipstick on the ground.  
“Hey! I’ve been…looking for tthhiss~” He gleefully cheered as he held up the piece of cosmetics close to his face. He then left along with the last purple lipstick.

*Ahem*  
Kidd and Pell paused from their fight. Iceberg had never felt so relieved. ‘Finally! Save me!’  
Inazuma glared at them. His hands crossed on his chest and his foot tapping at the dusty rubbled ground. “Get out.”

Kidd, Pell, and Iceberg were then thrown out of the store by Inazuma’s devil fruit. 

Inazuma closed the doors. “Good riddance.” He grumbled. ‘Now to deal with the mess they made.’

“The hell was that bastard’s problem!?” Kidd growled. ‘How dare he throw me out like some stray dog!’  
“Err…Captain?” A familiar voice called him.  
He turned and saw his first mate Killer holding something familiar. A purple lipstick!  
Killer handed Kidd the lipstick. ‘I heard that you’re looking for this so I went and bought one for you.”  
Kidd was taken aback a little. Killer went to buy this for him? Kidd held a strong manly face but deep inside he’s touched.  
“I don’t know what’s the big deal about a piece of woman’s accessory.” Killer shrugged. Isn’t these for females?  
“Bitch, its Avon.” Kidd mumbled. They both then left, forgetting about Pell and Iceberg, Like they care anyway.

Pell stood up, brushing off the dust from his clothes. Pell sighed ‘Looks like I have to find a purple lipstick somewhere else.” And then he left.

Iceberg stood up and looked down at his now ruined clothes. “Damn. I almost had it.”  
That purple lipstick was almost his. But those two weirdos were in the way.   
“Hey, Iceberg! There you are!” Paulie greeted and walked up to him.  
“I just saw you getting kicked out of the shop. What were you doing in there?”  
Iceberg tried to think of an excuse. ‘I well…you see..” His cheeks starting to turn pink.  
“Do you have a girlfriend?” Paulie asked. Iceberg’s cheeks are pink. That must be the reason why!  
“Uhh—yes!” Iceberg nodded. “In fact, our date was over.”  
“Oh, you got dumped?” Paulie raised a brow. Ending a date this early? Who dumped who?  
He patted Iceberg’s back. “Don’t worry boss, she must be a total bitch.”  
Iceberg just sighed and left, Paulie following suit.  
There’s no way to get through him.


End file.
